Dyskusja użytkownika:Karu/1
WAŻNE UWAGA NIE WPISYWAĆ SIĘ TUTAJ JEST TO ARCHIWUM DYSKUSJI,JEŚLI CHCESZ ZOSTAWIĆ WIADOMOŚĆ KLIKNIJ NA MOJĄ DYSKUSJĘ. NIE TUTAJ.Karu dyskusja 10:26, 25 wrz 2007 (UTC) Odpowiedź Z tego co pamiętam, nie ma tych szablonów. A jeśli chcesz zostać adminem, to zapytaj się Jedyooo o wymogi (mi nie podał). A co do 1998, to zaraz usunę. Divekstalk 10:56, 25 lip 2007 (UTC) Hej. Wkład masz naprawdę świetny, a artykuły na medal chyba nie mamy. Pytaj się Jedyooo, on jest od technicznych. Tutaj jestem jako tako aktywny. Mój GG to 3669587. Divekstalk 21:51, 31 lip 2007 (UTC) PS. Też mam na imię Paweł ;) ------------------------------------------- Odpowiedź na: "Jak możesz to podaj mi swoje gg. Przy okazji jak wygląda w książce ewakuacja Harr'ego z Privet Drive i co to są relikwie śmierci? Co się wogóle stanie z Dursleyami (gdzie ich przeniesie zakon). I o co chodzi z lojalnością i troską Dudleya wobec Harr'ego?" 1. moje gg to 3119408 2. Relikwie śmierci to 3 przedmioty: Elder Wand (starsza różdżka - tłumaczenie własne), kamień wskrzeszenia i peleryna niewidka Harry'ego (od zwykłych peleryn niewidek różniło ją to, że nigdy nie straci mocy niewidzialności i nie można jej zdjąć zaklęciem przywołującym) 3. Nie wiadomo gdzie zakon ukrył Dursleyów. Zostali oni ewakuowani przed Harrym przez Dedalusa i Hestię. 4. Dudley był wdzięczny Harry'emu za uratowanie przed dementorami. Gdy Harry powiedział, że Dursleyowie zawsze uważali, że zajmuje im miejsce, Dudley odpowiedział, że wcale tak nie myśli. Kiedy się okazało, że Harry nie będzie ewakuowany razem z Dursleyami, Dudley zapytał, dlaczego Harry nie jedzie z nimi. Szokujące, jak to, że Snape zawsze starał się chronić Harry'ego :D 5. Plan ewakuacji podsunął Snape, Mundungusowi, ale uprzednio skonfundował go tak, żeby Mundungus myślał, że to jego pomysł. Wg planu, 6 osób miało wypić eliksir wielosokowy z włosem Harryego. Byli to: Fred, George, Ron, Hermiona, Fleur i Mundungus, który próbował się wymigać (tchórz). Każdy z Harrych miał lecieć z jednym z członków zakonu do innego, ukrytego domu, a tam za pomocą świstoklika dostać się do Nory. Mundungus miał lecieć z Szalonookim, Ron z Tonks, George z Lupinem, Fred ze swoim ojcem, Hermiona z Kingsleyem, Bill z Fleur a Harry z Hagridem, na starym motorze Syriusza, do którego doczepiono boczny koszyk. Snape, na polecenie portretu Dumbledore'a podał Voldemortowi dokładną datę ewakucji, żeby nie budzić podejrzeń. Gdy tylko rozpoczęli ewakucję, zostali otoczeni przez śmierciożerców. Voldemort (potrafił latać bez miotły) zaatakował na samym początku Szalonookiego i Mundungusa, bo był przekonany, że Harry leci z najbardziej doświadczonym aurorem. Gdy trafił śmiertelnym zaklęciem Moody'ego prosto w twarz, Mundungus ze strachu deportował się a Szalonooki spadł z miotły i nie miał szans na przeżycie. Później Voldemort zaatakował Kingsleya, w tym czasie jego śmierciożercy atakowali pozostałych. Snape, który miał być wiarygodny, trafił sectum semprą George'a w ucho (części ciała straconych w wyniku czarnej magii nie da się przyprawić). W między czasie Harry i Hagrid uciekali przed kilkoma śmierciożercami, Jednemu z nich spadł kaptur i okazało się, że to Stan (z błędnego rycerza - pod wpływem Imperius). Harry nie chciał użyć przeciw niemu żadnego zaklęcia, które zwaliłoby go z miotły, więc użył expeliarmus. Tego właśnie spodziewali się ścigający i od tej pory Voldemort wiedział, kogo ma ścigać. Voldemort, aby tym razem mieć pewność, że ich różdżki nie zaczną wyprawiać dziwnych rzeczy (bliźniecze rdzenie), pożyczył różdżkę Lucjusza Malfoya. Jednym z zaklęć zabił Hedwigę. Gdy próbował trafić Potter'a, różdżka Harry'ego sama rzuciła na Voldemorta zaklęcie, którego Harry nawet nie znał, co spowodowało, że różdżka Malfoya eksplodowała. W tym samym momencie Harry i Hagrid znaleźli się w strefie zaklęć ochronnych rzuconych na dom rodziców Tonks, który był ich punktem docelowym i Voldemort zniknął. Warto nadmienić, że pod koniec ucieczki przed Voldemortem motor nawalił i wpadli do jakiegoś stawu. Obaj jednak przeżyli upadek. W czasie ewakuacji zginął tylko Szalonooki. Natomiast George żartował, że od tej pory mama będzie mogła ich rozróżnić. Tak w skrócie i z tego co zrozumiałem i zapamiętałem, wyglądała ewakuacja. Wiking 14:53, 13 sie 2007 (UTC) Rowling o pochodzeniu mocy, urodzonych w mugolskiej rodzinie Pisałem ci o tym na GG: Jest to fragment chatu, w którym Rowling wyjaśnia ten aspekt. Pełny zapis chata jest w serwisie www.mugglenet.com Katie Mosher: How exactly do muggleborns receive magical ability J.K. Rowling: Muggle-borns will have a witch or wizard somewhere on their family tree, in some cases many, many generations back. The gene re-surfaces in some unexpected places. pytanie jest mało ważne, więc wyjaśnię, co odpowiada J. K. Rowling: Urodzeni w mugolskiej rodzinie, mieli czarodzieja bądź czarownicę, gdzieś w swoim drzewie rodowym, czasami wiele, wiele pokoleń wcześniej. Gen ten pojawił się ponownie w najmniej oczekiwanym miejscu. Wiking 12:42, 18 sie 2007 (UTC) Numer 6925087. Niestety obawiam się, że to tylko chwilowy wyskok. Prawdopodobnie od jutra mój czas będzie ograniczony. Tay 11:24, 27 sie 2007 (UTC) Odp. To trzeba było poczekać, aż zrobi to ktoś inny. Pozdro Wiking 20:49, 27 sie 2007 (UTC) ::A i jeszcze jedno spostrzeżenie (mam nadzieję, że to przypadek). Zgadnij co wspólnego mają te podpisy: * --PawełW. 11:33, 12 sie 2007 (UTC) * --KasiaM-Her 17:59, 23 sie 2007 (UTC) * --212.122.214.173 09:04, 25 sie 2007 (UTC) (ten co miał nadzieję, że dostanę bana) * --Karu 17:50, 27 sie 2007 (UTC) Otóż, każdy z nich zaczyna się takim czymś "--". Mam złe przeczucie, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która podpisując się, wstawia -- przed podpisem. Chociaż wolałbym, żeby to nie była prawda. Jak coś, to znajdź mi na tej wiki linki do dyskusji, w których ktoś inny podpisał się wstawiając -- przed nick. Wiking 21:12, 27 sie 2007 (UTC) odp.2 Widzisz, ja też podpisuję się tyldą i u mnie -- nie wyskakują, nie wiem szczerze mówiąc, od czego to zależy. Odblokuję cię jutro, bo dzisiaj nie mam zamiaru już się kłócić, a gadu nie będę wyłączał, bo piszę z dziewczyną. To tyle. Wiking 21:26, 27 sie 2007 (UTC)